


falling in love (falling for you)

by eggosandxmen



Category: New X-Men: Academy X
Genre: F/F, I hope you like it, IM 400 WORDS OVER AS IT IS, SORRY IF THIS IS A LITTLE RUSHED, Who are not laura, and then there are 3 that are in 3rd person, so all segments in 2nd person are Lauras, xmen fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Laura and Sooraya, together.





	falling in love (falling for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TransWonderWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransWonderWoman/gifts).



> I hope my prompter likes it !!!

I. 

“...because one way or another, you’re leaving.”

Headmistress Frost walks away without looking back at you, heels much too loud in your ears. The only other sounds in the corridor come from your breath and your tears, and when she turns the corner you remember yourself, remember what you are to do in this school. To blend in, protect Logan, have a mission and thus a purpose.

Headmistress Frost will not stop you from completing your mission, not with mind games and not with visions of the murders you commited. You wipe off your face and choke down another sob, feeling for your locket and staggering back to your room. The door creaks only slightly when you open it and your roomate— Sooraya Qadir, alias Dust, quiet and polite— stays sleeping. You pad over to your bed and take your duffle out from under it, unzipping it carefully and pulling out the only surviving page of your mother’s Pinocchio book. The page has only a slight rip in the corner and stains from the snow, the last page of the book being the only one not covered in blood or grime. Sighing, you get onto the cot and hold onto the paper, not even bothering to put the covers over yourself.

Sooraya’s breaths come evenly, turned on her side towards you, and you remember that she, at the very least, seems to think you safe enough to sleep in front of. 

—

II. 

Sooraya prays five times a day. You leave your room when she does so, come back when she is finished, and sometimes she tells you about things, tells you of the universe and creation.

(You try not to let the guilt spill from your mouth, try not to tell her that you were not made in any gods image, you were made for murder and pain by a woman with a gift for science and a skewed moral compass. The soul she says all possess does not live within you.)

You tell her such a few weeks after you arrive at the Institute, explain that you were made by Dr. Kinney and thus had a seperate creator. She smiles at you as you say it, your eyes downcast, and waits for you to finish before speaking herself.

“Allah created everything, including your mother. Our lives, our destinies, everything is created and guided by Allah. So you were created because of Him.”

You catch yourself thinking of Sooraya’s talk late that night, when it is all you can do not to run into the woods and never come back. You think of her Allah and of Mr. Wagner’s God and you wonder how you factor into all of this, these teachings you recieve from a girl you can only describe as warm, her voice soft on your ears and her laugh making you full of something akin to joy. She believes you to be a creation of the heavens, not a monster, not a weapon, not an animal.

You smile to yourself.

III.

The boy without wings— Joshua Guthrie, age 16, Icarus of the New Mutants— comes in three hours and fifteen minutes after the first training session you complete with your squad. He knocks, falls into Sooraya’s arms, and asks you to leave.

You sit outside your room as he talks to her, pondering the boy— he smells of death and secrets, blood caked along his back, but Sooraya did not hesitate to help him, to listen to what he had to say. 

He comes out of the room, pulling himself along the wall, and you warn Sooraya, try to keep her safe and away from the trap Joshua Guthrie is trying to drag her into. You know she will not listen. Her heart is too big for her to let him die.

IV. 

You find yourself looking at Sooraya during training sessions, thoughts of her distracting you from even fighting. She smiles at you from across the room and your head nearly gets taken off by a Danger Room simulation, your face blushing red the entire time for a reason you cannot explain.

You figure it is a flaw in your mind, thoughts of her friendship replacing your actual purpose. She is the first friend you have ever had (besides, of course, Megan). The newness of a human relationship must be simply taking you aback. 

That is all.

There are several other incidents in the Danger Room. The most dangerous happens when Sooraya cheers you on as you spar with Julian. You nearly let him tackle you without making a single move, so pleased with hearing your name yelled by your roommate. At the last moment, you manage to catch his punch and flip him face-down on the mat, his nose gushing blood but otherwise leaving him unharmed.

He moans and you pull him up, leaving him to nurse his pride with Joshua Foley as you give half a smile to Sooraya.

Joshua carries Julian through the door and Emma Frost comes in, glaring at you.

Before she says a word, Cessily grabs your arm and pulls you away, glaring at her teacher.

“Miss Kincaid-“ the woman begins, arms crossed.

Cessily does not turn around at the sound of her name, dragging you out of the Danger Room and into a deserted hallway.

“Laura,” she says, “You almost let Jules kick your ass.”

“I bested him quite easily,” you reply, confused. There was no failure. “I was simply. Distracted. For a moment.”

Cessily raises her eyebrows. “The only thing you could’ve been distracted by was the cheering, and it was only Sooraya that wa-“ 

Understanding blooms on her face. “Ohmigod, you like Sooraya.”

You blink. “Yes. She is kind.”

“No, Laura, oh my god, you like like Sooraya.”

“What.” 

“You have a crush on Sooraya, oh my god, we need to talk about this. Let’s get coffee.”

“Coffee?”

“Yeah, let’s go, come on!” She grabs your arm again and pulls you through the door at the end of the hall, into the sunshine of New York.

V.

Nori is on shift at the store you two end up going into, but she talks one of her coworkers into covering for her when Cessily explains the situation. 

The three of you sit in the corner, facing away from the few others drinking coffee in the shop, and Nori gets some form of pastry from the back and drums her fingers on the table, twitching ever so often as shocks rip out of her gauntlets in excitement. 

“YoulikeSoorayahuhreallyclonethoughtyouweresweetonKeller!“ she says, cackling. “Guessyou’replayingfortheothersidenowMissFrostisgonnakillyou.” 

“Slow down,” Cessily says. “We gotta take care of this, Laura, because this could be really good but also end in disaster. First… Laura, why do you like Sooraya like that? If we know it’ll be easier to get you two to date.”

You almost spit out the water. “What?”

“Dude, if you wanna kiss her and stuff-“ Nori starts, hands shaking for emphasis. “Wait, do you wanna kiss her?”

“I do not want to discuss this,” you state, going to stand up. Your feelings for Sooraya are not- not proper, as they are making it out to be. You are not supposed to feel this (you are not supposed to feel anything) and even if you are lying to yourself, even if you are pushing down your thoughts and your joy of your roommate, you are not involving the others. 

You have done enough to them without this. 

“No! Hey, Laura, it’s fine— we just wanna help.” Cessily’s hands are in her lap, twisting around a napkin, and she gestures for you to sit back down. 

You stare at them both for a few seconds before returning to your seat. 

“Okay. Okay. Now that you’ve admitted it, let’s go home— we can start working on getting the two of you together.”

“I do not want to make Sooraya uncomfortable. I am not what she deserves.”

“D’aw. That’s sweet, Kinney, but I think you should realize that Qadir has a gigantic crush on you.” Noriko is smiling too wide for your tastes, and Cessily is trying to act serious, hiding her giggles behind a cough.

You can feel your heartbeat quicken and your face flush. “No. She is simply polite.”

Nori scoffs. “Sure, pal.”

VI. 

You are angry at yourself.

This is wrong this is wrong you are wrong, you should not be blushing when Sooraya walks into a room you should not be feeling these things at all but you are you are you are. You are!

You are feeling these things and now you admit it! You admit it!

You like your roommate!

VII.

The kitchen is filled with teenagers at 3 in the morning, which the teachers of Xavier’s no longer quite find unusual. The Hellions, the two remaining members of the New Mutants, Anole, and Pixie. 

Julian is in the center, whining. As usual.

“Soori, you have a crush on the clone and you didn’t think to mention it until now?”

“Julian.” Sooraya sounds exhausted, like she’s explained this several times, but she doesn’t deny anything. “Her name is Laura, first of all-“

“Fine, fine, whatever, you have a crush on Laura? And you didn’t say anything until now?”

“Who said I have a crush on Laura?”

“She wore a tank top and your knees gave out,” Megan says, smiling. “That was funny as hell.”

“It’s not my fault she has nice muscles!”

“So you admit it!” Julian shrieks, pointing his finger at her. “Oh, my god, you have a crush on Laura, Soori. Laura? Really?”

Sooraya made a noise akin to a scream. “She is sweet and pretty and good and I want to hold her hand so bad.” 

Cessily sits with her head in her hands, groaning. 

(If anyone asked her, she knew nothing.)

VIII.

Emma finds Cessily bumping her head against the table at six in the morning.

“Miss Kincaid, what is happening?”

Cessily looks up, form slightly out of whack with pieces of mercury dripping down her face into her arms.

“I am so tired, Miss Frost. Not ‘cause of anything bad, I mean, just- well. Just.”

Emma sits down. “Just what?”

“Uh. Two of my friends have these gigantic crushes on each other and I’m the only one who knows that they like each other and it’s so tiring watching them pine and blush from afar because if they actually decided to talk to each other instead of being embarrassed or, like, ‘stone-cold assassin’ thing-“

“What?” 

Cessily’s eyes go wide. “I mean. Not. Not actually an assassin- well, I mean, sort of? Uh. Damn, I’m bad at secrets.”

Emma leans back. “You mean to tell me X-23 has a crush on one of your teammates?”

“I’m not telling you anything. There’s no evidence it’s her, anyway!”

“You just said ‘sort of assassin.’”

“Still! Laura has a right to privacy about her incredibly obvious crush on S- on someone. On the team. Maybe.” 

Her mind is shouting.

“Sooraya?” Emma asks. “Sooraya and X-23 have crushes on each other?”

“Don’t tell them you found out!” Cessily cries. “They’re both super embarrassed and stuff and also they like rooming with each other! They’re not doing anything wrong!”

“I never said they were, Miss Kincaid.”

Her quiet student and the assassin. 

Emma would have to look into it.

IX.

Nori is hanging upside down off your bed, Cessily sitting cross legged on Sooraya’s.

“You just gotta ask her, X. Take her somewhere, you know?”

“What if. She does not want to.”

Cessily smiles. “We’re almost positive she does, Laura. Just- take the plunge, yeah?”

X.

The plunge. 

You had planned, you had worked for this, but now Sooraya is looking at you and smiling and asking _Laura what is it_ and your voice has frozen in your mouth.

“Are you alright?”

You try again. 

“Sooraya.”

“Yes?”

“I was. Wondering. If you would enjoy going. To the forest. With me.”

(Cessily has said the lake in the woods would be a good area to bring her, soft and safe and ‘pretty,’ apparently.) 

She is quiet for a few moments and you think those seconds are the worst you’ve felt in a long time. 

“I would love to.” 

Oh.

XI.

The two of you take Logan’s truck through the back road, down to the lake. 

Sooraya is smiling and moving her head to the song on the radio, singing along.

(You know she enjoys American pop music.) 

When you reach the lake, you open the door for her and the two of you head down, sitting down at the shore together.

You talk for hours, the two of you (though you mostly listen), and you find yourself holding her hand as the sun sets.

(You find yourself happy.)

**Author's Note:**

> TWO THOUSAND WORDS BABY YEE HAW


End file.
